In fiber optic telecommunications systems, it is common for optical fibers of transmission cables to be split into multiple strands, either by optical splitting of a signal carried by a single stranded cable or by fanning out the individual fibers of a multi-strand cable. Further, when such systems are installed, it is known to provide excess capacity in the installations to support future growth and utilization of the fibers. Often in these installations, modules including splitters or fanouts are used to provide the connection between transmission fibers and customer fibers. To reduce the cost and complexity of the initial installation and still provide options for future expansion, a module mounting chassis capable of mounting multiple modules may be used in such an installation.
While the chassis may accept several modules, the initial installation may only include fewer modules mounted in the chassis, or enough to serve current needs. These chassis may be configured with limited access to one or more sides, or may be mounted in cramped locations. In addition, some of these chassis may be pre-configured with the maximum capacity of transmission cables to accommodate and link to modules which may be installed in the future. Since it is desirable to have access to components within the chassis for cleaning during the installation of a new module, some provision or feature of the chassis will desirably permit a user to access and clean the connectors of these pre-connectorized and pre-installed transmission cables.
While the demand for added capacity is growing rapidly, this demand is being met in part by increasing the density of fiber optic transmission equipment. Even though fiber optic equipment permits higher levels of transmission in the same or smaller footprint than traditional copper transmission equipment, the demand requires even higher levels of fiber density. This has led to the development of high-density fiber handling equipment.
Further improvements in adding fiber optic capacity and increasing density are desired.